


The Prosecution Rests

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You? Doing jury service?" grinned John, reading his flatmate's letter.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I will kill Mycroft," said Sherlock.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prosecution Rests

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of crossover with _Twelve Angry Men_. Though perhaps not a terribly good one ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

"You? Doing jury service?" grinned John, reading his flatmate's letter.  
  
"I will kill Mycroft," said Sherlock.   
  
  
  
  
Both sides had concluded their arguments.  
  
"Well, it looks straightforward to me," said the foreman, in the jury room. "I don’t think he did the burglary. The prosecution's case was pretty flimsy."  
  
There was general agreement to this.   
  
Sherlock smiled.  
  
  
  
  
"Guilty," said the bewildered foreman.  
  
"Guilty?" said the judge, surprised despite himself.  
  
“Yes,” said the foreman. He paused for a moment, concentrating. “His laces indicate his alibi is false, his posture tells us he’s been in the area where the burglary took place, and his chronic dandruff suggests he’s actually been inside the burgled property. Oh, and the defendant needs 37 other offences to be taken into consideration.” The foreman glanced briefly behind him. “Probably."  
  
From the back row, Sherlock nodded in satisfaction.  
  
  
  
  
John gazed at the stunned-looking jurors gathering in the entrance hall.  
  
"What went on in there?" he asked.  
  
"John," said Sherlock, "you know I can't talk about what happens in the jury room."  
  
He swept out and John hurried after him, passing the shaken foreman who was being collected by a friend.  
  
"Are you OK?" John heard her ask. "Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"Not yet," he said. "After that legal experience, I feel myself called to the bar."


End file.
